


We Three Seekers

by Farbautidottir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breasts, Detention, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, thirsty cho chang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/pseuds/Farbautidottir
Summary: Harry's got a totally undeserved detention that has to be served with his rival Cedric Diggory and the girl he likes, who happens to be dating Cedric, Cho Chang. But when he shows up to the Prefect's Bathroom to serve it, things don't go quite as he expected...Prequel toBest Friends, Always.





	We Three Seekers

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO to all my Cedrarryho readers from [Best Friends, Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663699)! I'm back with more Cedrarryho that features quite a lot of Cho! In fact, it features all three characters in the detention Harry references to Ron in Best Friends, Always. Enjoy :) 
> 
> This is my (probably) final work of the Battleships Fest 2019! WOOHOO and SAD at once! Can't believe I've done so many fics in just one month! This one, as usual, is for Team SPEWS (go team!) and follows Prompt #115.... "How will we ever pass the time?" Character A and Character B (and Character C, in my case) are forced to spend an evening together. 2) detention 
> 
> It incorporates The List Items:  
> #63 Skinny dipping and/or swimming as a central theme/occurrence  
> #60 Someone has trust issues, make them feel warm and safe, and loved. 
> 
> ENJOY! Kudos, Comment, Bookmark (yeah, you want to!)

Harry couldn’t imagine a worse detention. Not only had he been unfairly punished, as technically he was allowed to be out after dark if it was related to the Triwizard Tournament, but he had to spend it with his rival Cedric Diggory and the girl he liked but who was dating Cedric, Cho Chang. On top of all that though, the detention was on a Friday night. _Detention on a Friday!_

“What is Professor Sprout making you do?” Ron asked as they ate dinner in the Great Hall that evening.

“Dunno, but we’re supposed to meet at the Prefects bathroom in ten minutes.” Harry said.

“Blimey do you think she’ll make you clean it like a Muggle?” Ron asked, horrified.

“You don’t even clean up as a wizard, Ronald.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Though you’d better be going Harry. The staircases moved earlier, and the quickest way there is blocked off.”

Harry groaned and swallowed the sausage he was chewing before standing.

“Well, I’m off. Don’t bother waiting up.” Harry said glumly.

“It’ll be fine, Harry.” Hermione assured him.

“You’ll be done before you know it. I’ll save you a pudding.” Ron said.

Harry glanced across the Great Hall for signs of Cho or Cedric, but neither was there. He quickened his pace, worried now that he’d be late for detention and get double detention for it. He still needed to change into his full uniform, too. Ron and Hermione agreed that he should be in uniform since he’d never had detention with Professor Sprout outside the greenhouses before. Not to mention she was clearly targeting him because he was now tied with Cedric for first place in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron said once he even caught her wearing a _Potter Stinks_ badge; though that was back when the two of them weren’t speaking.

Harry was definitely late to the Prefects Bathroom, but only Cho was waiting when he arrived, so at least he wasn’t the last person there. Cho also wore some version of her uniform, though not her full robes like Harry.

He’d not noticed how perky her breasts were before, or at least not to this extent. Of course, he always tried not to stare, as that was incredibly rude, but usually she had a jumper or vest on over her white button-down, and tonight she did not.

“Hello, Harry,” she said cheerfully to him.

“Hi, Cho.” He gave her a tight smile. _What was cheerful about detention?_

“You might want to take off your robes. Professor Sprout wants us to clean the entire bathroom.” Cedric said, arriving just then, a little out of breath as if he’d run there.

Cedric wore golden yellow joggers with a black stripe down the pant line and a black, fitted athletic shirt. Sure, Harry had noticed Cedric’s physique was no short of stellar before this moment, but in these clothes, it was certainly on display.

Harry gulped. It was not the first time he’d reacted this way to another boy. Second year in the Quidditch locker room, Oliver Wood had called him over to talk about the match, and when Harry turned to face him, he found Oliver wearing only his joggers, and no shirt. Oliver must have thought he was an idiot because he had to repeat the strategy three times before Harry could stop gawking at his abs and chest long enough to focus.

“Yeah, sure.” Harry said now, tearing his eyes from Cedric’s body to stare at the wall while he pulled his robe off. He hung it on one of the hooks in the changing area, then removed his necktie and hung it alongside his robe. He now wore just the button down and trousers, similar to Cho’s level of dress. Though she wore a skirt, not trousers.

“Can we use magic?” Cho asked Cedric once Harry had removed his outer layers and moved back to the edge of the bath’s pool, as if she’d been waiting for him to finish.

“Not really. I mean, maybe. Not sure I want to risk that though.” Cedric said.

Silence followed, no one able to produce a good idea of where to start.

“We ought to run the water. Everything is easier to clean with water.” Cedric reasoned.

Harry and Cho nodded their agreement, and Cedric turned several knobs to start the water streams filled with various colours and perfumes. Cho didn’t react to the colours and scents, so Harry assumed she’d been there before. He had visited months ago, in order to hear the egg’s message for the second task, on Cedric’s recommendation no less.

With the tub nearly full, Harry felt awkward in such an intimate setting with the two of them. The steam wafting across the room made his skin sticky and damp. Hardly attractive. He wanted to open the door, feel fresh air. Be anywhere but here.

“Think fast!” Cho called.

Harry looked up, too slowly to see the scrub brush before it smacked him in the chest.

“Oh gosh! Sorry!” she cried, moving towards him.

“It’s fine.” Harry said, bending to pick up the scrub brush.

It all happened fast—the force of Cho’s playful shove, the unnerving loss of balance, gripping onto her to stop his fall only for her to also be falling, the splash… and then wetness. When Harry resurfaced from the bath’s pool he was drenched, though somehow he hadn’t lost his glasses.

This was a blessing and a curse, as he looked up to find Cho was also soaked, her shirt now entirely see-through. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Harry stared at her nipples, hard and pink and very visible through the transparent fabric that clung to the shape of her.

Blood rushed to his dick, only redirecting slightly to his face and neck when she asked, “Are you all right?”

Harry said nothing, unsure how to even speak in the moment. Though maybe, he realized, jerking his eyes away, she meant to point out he should stop staring at her.

“Harry? Have you hurt yourself?” She asked, concern tinting her melodic Scottish drawl.

He glanced her way again, very briefly, and saw her approaching, sloshing through the water. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep it together if she got much closer with her breasts so visible. _Did she know they were? Could she tell? Didn’t girls usually wear bras?_

“Your shirt is wet.” He finally blurted out.

It wasn’t ideal, but it worked, at least, because Cho stopped walking and looked down. Then she laughed and looked at him.

“So it is.” She said. “Yours too.”

Harry looked down at himself. He hadn’t even _thought_ about that part of it. His skin, too, showed through the wet fabric, his own dark nipples also visible. When he looked up, Cho was unbuttoning her blouse.

Harry’s eyes widened to nearly the size of a house elf’s. She didn’t seem to notice as she methodically worked her way down to the bottom button and then slid out of the wet shirt, until she was completely topless. She moved towards the side of the pool to lay out her shirt, presumably so it could dry. Her boobs bounced with her every move, and Harry couldn’t look away. They were round and perfect and new to him. They were everything. He’d never seen a girl’s breasts before.

“Don’t you want to dry yours too?” Cho asked, facing him directly so he could hardly see anything but her bare breasts staring out at him.

He desperately wanted to touch them. He couldn’t, of course, as that wouldn’t be appropriate…even if she was moving closer and closer to him, and now was close enough that he could reach out if he didn’t control himself. He stood there, rooted to the tile floor of the pool; heart pounding in his chest, his ears, his thumbs, his dick.

He willed himself to think about something other than his erection, which was pressing painfully against the inside of his trousers. No way he could adjust it with Cho this close, this _naked_. She reached out to his shirt collar and started to unbutton it.

“Let me help you get this off.” She said.

She was fast about it, as if she unbuttoned wet shirts all the time. _Maybe she did?_ When she reached the bottom button, her hand lingered long enough to stroke an extremely sensitive piece of skin, and Harry realized with some horror that the tip of his penis was peeking out of the top of his trousers.

“Looks like you need to breathe.” Cho said.

Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled as Cho let slip a giggle.

“Not what I meant.” She said.

Her hands moved up the bare skin of his chest, over his youthful muscles, as though she were feeling each one. Harry realized that she was. She was touching him. And he wanted to touch her.

She slipped his shirt over his shoulders, tugging it as the wet fabric clung on tightly in spots, and then it was off and he, too, was topless in the water. She touched his arms now, and Harry had to breathe again. This time though, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Harry’s brain stopped working. His hands went to her breasts. They were cold in the air, being wet still, and they were even bigger and heavier than he expected. He loved them. He wanted to touch them every day. He nearly forgot they were kissing because her breasts felt so good. He squeezed them some, just to see how it felt, and Cho moaned softly against his mouth. He didn’t know anything could be so sexy as that moan — a moan his actions had produced. _Did she moan like that for Cedric?_

His brain kicked back into gear, full speed ahead in rapid correction course. _Cedric. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Cedric is_ here _._ Harry would never make it out of this bathroom alive. He yanked away from Cho.

“What about Cedric?!” He gasped.

She smiled her perfect, easy smile and her eyes flickered over to the changing area where Cedric had last been.

“Yes, what about you, Ced?” Cho asked. “Are you joining us in the bath?”

Harry dared to look at the sixth year; it wasn’t like he could hide what had just happened anyway. He gasped when he saw him. Cedric stood entirely naked, his cock in his right hand as though he’d been touching himself while they kissed.

He was a good size, bigger than Harry, though Harry wasn’t really sure how big he looked to someone else. He would have to feel Cedric to really compare. As the idea entered his mind, it suddenly became an absolute need. He needed to touch Cedric.

Cedric looked down at them, biting his lip as he tugged himself another pass, and finally said, “Yes, sorry.”

He walked to the stairs the led into the water, his muscles lean and taut and perfect. They flexed with every step. Harry stared at him, transfixed by his body’s Adonis-like beauty, and Cho started to unbuckle his belt.

“I think I’ll need your help to get these off.” She said after her initial tugging did not loosen the waistline over his hips.

“Er—what?” Harry tore his eyes from Cedric to look at her.

“Your trousers.” She said.

Harry shook his head. _What?_

“Don’t you want them off?” She said.

“What?” Harry vocalized it this time.

Cedric reached them in the pool, and Harry was reminded of just how much taller he was. He leaned down to kiss Cho, a hand running down her bare back and around to squeeze one of her breasts like Harry had just been doing. His hands were bigger than Harry’s though, fully covering Cho’s boob.

Cedric ran his thumb over her hardened nipple, and she moaned exactly as she had done with Harry.

Harry quickly felt stupid and awkward and like an utter fool. He searched for his shirt in the water. He might drip water through the entire castle but that was way better than watching them together and feeling this way.

 _Harry Potter, The Boy Who Watched the Girl He Liked Have Sex with His Rival._ Yes, that had a truer ring to it than the original. After all, everyone lived. Not everyone got themselves into mortifying situations at every turn. No, that clearly was specific to him.

“Harry, where are you going?” Cedric asked.

“Er—I should go. Right? I’m gonna leave.” Harry mumbled, as if he owed any sort of explanation. _Didn’t they want him to go?_

“Don’t go. Don’t you want to stay?” Cho asked, fluttering her eyes in a way that made his stomach do somersaults.

“Don’t you want to be alone?” Harry managed.

“No.” They both said, almost in unison.

“No, we want you.” Cedric said. “I thought you liked Cho? You asked her to the Yule Ball. And, well, I don’t know…maybe I misread, but you seem to like me too. Or like to look at me anyway.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. It was all true.

Finally, he managed, with immediate regret, “Isn’t this weird?”

“I don’t think so. I like both of you. Cedric likes both of us.” Cho said. “But if you’re uncomfortable, we’ll stop. It’s not a big deal. We don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Definitely not.” Cedric agreed.

Harry looked at their beautiful, mostly naked bodies, partially entwined. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted the opposite of _that_. He wanted to join them and touch them and kiss them and feel the weight of Cho’s breasts and the size of Cedric’s cock. He wanted exactly this. And they both did too, it appeared.

It felt...oddly freeing.

“I’m fine.” He said. “I just didn’t want to upset anyone.”

“We’re not upset. Quite the contrary.” Cho smiled and reached out for him, pulling on his arm to guide him closer.

She kissed him, and Harry felt for her breasts again, bumping Cedric’s hand when he did. A jolt of excitement went through him as Cedric rubbed his thumb over Harry’s hand.

“Can I take off your trousers?” Cedric asked.

Harry nodded, still kissing Cho, and Cedric’s hand disappeared under the water leaving Harry to both of Cho’s breasts. She began to kiss his neck instead of his lips, and he felt nerves react that he had never felt before.

She continued to his chest, licking his nipples. He decided to lick hers. As he leaned down to do so, Cedric’s hand entered his now opened trousers and gripped around his penis. Harry moaned with the overwhelming pleasure of this new sensation. Cedric’s hand was so big, bigger than his. Stronger than his. It felt so good even under the water where the friction was odd.

He could hear kissing and realized it was Cho and Cedric above where his head was bent to Cho’s tits. There was a lot of sloshing as Cedric picked up speed and Cho apparently had found Cedric’s hard-on with her hand. Harry felt good, blissful. A moment later, as he muffled his wail of pleasure against Cho’s skin, he realized he had already come.

“Sorry,” he murmured, pulling his lips away from Cho’s nipple.

“Don’t apologize. We have several hours left in this detention.” Cho giggled.

Cedric made a noise of pleasure, and Harry looked at his face. He was close. Harry knew the look. Had seen it on his roommates when they forgot they hadn’t shut their bed curtains. Harry moved his hand under the water next to Cho’s. He held the part of Cedric her hand was too small to cover.

“Ohh!” Cedric uttered.

They picked up their speed.

“Ohh!” Cedric said again, this time louder.

Harry and Cho shared an amused smile.

After several more “Ohh” utterances, Cedric was crying out “Yes, yes, yes!” as he came powerfully into the bath water.

There was a pulsing silence between the three of them after Cedric shuddered out the final tremors of his orgasm. Then he beamed down at them and kissed Harry very intimately before kissing Cho the same way.

Harry wanted more.

More of Cedric’s lips and tongue. More of Cho’s soft skin and curves.

_More._

“Should we move to dryer ground?” Cho said. It wasn’t really a question.

Cedric lifted her, swimming them towards the side of the pool, and Harry followed. He grabbed his shirt, which was floating in the water, and laid it out on the deck before fully removing his trousers, shoes, and socks. Cedric cast some sort of charm while Cho peeled off her skirt and panties. Harry stared at the pale skin of her ass. Smooth and round and pert, just like her breasts were. Cho laid back on the floor, all of her now visible to Harry. He’d never seen a vagina before, and he didn’t even know where to look. Then Cedric lowered himself to hover over her. Harry was certain he was about to have sex with her, but he turned back to look at him. “Come here, Harry.”

His smile was irrefutable, and Harry went to them, a new erection surfacing. As soon as he knelt down to move closer, he realized the charm Cedric had cast was softening the ground to feel like a pillow.

“This is so nice.” Harry said.

“It really is.” Cho cooed, reaching out for him.

Cedric let him slide into the space he’d been occupying, and Harry kissed Cho on the lips, his body halfway on her and halfway on the magically cushioned ground. Cedric’s hand ran over his back, then grabbed Harry’s jaw and turned his face to his own. They kissed, right above Cho, who sat up a little to kiss both of their faces.

Harry imagined they would look strange to a bystander, a heap of bodies all kissing with no clear form or intention. That is, until Cho spread her legs apart, hooking one around Cedric and the other around Harry so she was wide open beneath them.

As Cedric continued to kiss him heatedly, Cho guided Harry’s penis towards her opening. Cedric's hand caressed his ass and Harry suddenly felt like it was just all too much. He'd wanted more, but this was _too_ much. _Too_ fast. _Too_ soon. They hadn't even had a real conversation, ever! He had to tell them. They weren't going to stop on their own. They didn't know he was feeling this way.

"Stop. I can't." he blurted out.

Cho stopped abruptly, shifting into a sitting position and pulling her legs back together.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." she said.

"No, I'm sorry." Harry said, now feeling terrible. He'd ruined everything.

"It's fine." Cedric said softly, lightly kissing his neck. "It's all fine. We'll slow down."

Cedric moved around Harry, so he was behind him on the soft floor. He wrapped his arm around Harry, spooning him, and Harry eased against him, feeling warm and safe. Cho moved in closer, lying back down and facing them. She wrapped her arm over both boys.

After a bit of lying there together, Harry didn’t know where to put his hand, but it found Cho’s breast and she didn’t protest, so he left it there in a gentle caress.

Shortly after, Cedric’s hand skimmed down his torso and leg, finding its way to his cock. Harry made an approving noise of pleasure and Cedric began to tug on him. Harry’s caress of Cho’s breast became more forceful and he pushed his head towards her, searching for her lips. She met his, kissing him fiercely. Their tongues were sloppy, in and out of each other’s mouths, and Cedric’s lips soon met Harry’s neck. Cho moved to kiss him too and their faces were all incredibly intimate for a long while.

“I need it.” Cho murmured breathlessly between kisses.

“Okay,” Cedric said. It was a confirmation. A promise. Harry wasn’t sure what Cedric had even promised.

“Harry?” Cho said, a soothing caution to her voice.

“Yeah?”

“Would you rather have sex with me or that I suck your cock?” she asked, as if it were the most pragmatic question ever uttered.

“Yes,” Harry breathed. “Sorry—er—whatever you want.”

“I want both. I just, I didn’t know what you wanted.” She said.

“There are other options, too.” Cedric murmured against his ear. It sent shivers down Harry’s spine in the best way.

“What other options?”

“I could suck your cock, for starters.” He purred. “Or, you could fuck Cho while I fucked you. If you wanted. There’s no pressure to do anything, of course. You could just watch us, if you wanted.”

Harry definitely didn’t want to just watch. But the idea of Cedric fucking him didn’t even make sense, so he knew that was out. The idea of having sex with Cho was so…well, so _forward_. He didn’t think he could do it. Not yet. Maybe the next time they were all together. But not now.

A pang hit his stomach as he realized he didn’t know if there _would_ be a next time. _Maybe this was it?_

“I don’t know. Are we going to see each other again?” he asked, hoping his worry didn’t creep into his voice. He didn’t want to sound young and desperate with two older, and clearly more experienced, people.

“I want to.” Cho said, kissing him lightly.

“Me too.” Cedric said, nibbling his ear.

“I’m not ready to have actual sex yet. I don’t think. Not this time.” Harry said.

“That’s fine.” Cedric assured him. “You can watch.”

“No, I don’t want to just watch either.” Harry said, very quickly.

Cho started to kiss him, moving their bodies upright into a sitting position.

“Stand up, Harry.” She said.

He obeyed.

Cho rose up on her knees in front of him. She smiled up at him briefly, excitedly, then started to lick the tip of his penis. Her tongue swirled around it then down over the length of him, methodically wetting every centimeter of skin. She even went down, further, to his scrotum, rolling his balls in her mouth gently. Harry’s mouth fell open in pleasure and he uttered some noise that made Cho smile. She licked him up to the tip again, wrapped her mouth all the way around his girth, and swallowed the length of him.

“Ohhh!” Harry moaned.

Cedric chuckled, standing up as Harry glanced at him. He was teasing his own hard-on casually and took the two steps needed to reach Harry.

“She’s really good, isn’t she?”

Harry nodded staring into his eyes. He’d never noticed how grey they were before, like the silver outlines the sun made around storm clouds. Cedric bent to kiss him gently.

“Here,” he said, moving Harry’s hand to the back of Cho’s head. Harry slipped his fingers between the slippery black strands, still damp from the water. “When you’re further along she likes to take you deeper. To be shoved against your body so your dick stays at the back of her throat while you fuck her mouth. Don’t you like that, Cho?”

She was bobbing on Harry fast as Cedric spoke and glanced up at these final words with a smile. Her face was full of Harry, and he wondered vaguely if his face would look that way with Cedric’s dick in it. He grew harder thinking about it and Cho moaned at his new size, hungrily fitting more of him inside her. He suddenly knew why they called it a blow _job_. Because she was _working_ him. Harry watched her toil away over him in awe and delicious pleasure. Cedric started to touch him; his chest, his back, the curve of his ass. Harry noticed his ass seemed to be Cedric’s favorite feature.

Cedric’s cock was super close to his thigh, grazing it even. Harry had wondered all evening the true size of it; not how it felt in the water, not with Cho touching it too.

He took it.

He weighed it a moment in his palm before wrapping his fingers around it. Cedric was big. Nothing outrageous, but definitely bigger than him. Of course, everything about Cedric was bigger than Harry.

When Harry started to stroke it, Cedric asked softly, “Can I put a finger in your arse?”

Harry kissed him response. He had never once tried that on himself, but Cedric knew what he was doing, so he was willing to let him try it.

Cedric sucked on his finger to wet it and this turned Harry on even more. _God, how could Cedric be this sexy?_ Cedric found Harry’s entry point easy enough and rubbed saliva all over it then rewet his finger. The second time, he pushed into Harry. It hurt.

“You just have to relax and won’t hurt so much.” Cedric’s voice was soothing and his slightly stubbly cheek grazed Harry’s in a very intimate way.

Harry relaxed. Cedric went in deeper.

Harry gave Cho’s hair a tender yank as she continued to suck his cock. Cedric felt around inside him, searching for something that Harry only realized existed once Cedric found it. His pleasure swelled.

“Oh god!” Harry cried. Cedric broke into a wide grin. Harry began to thrust into Cho, his ass clenching Cedric’s finger as it teased his prostate. He’d never felt this horny before. This _good_. He was worried he’d climax and ruin it all but then Cho stopped abruptly.

“Cedric, _please_!” She cried in a desperate voice.

“Oh right.” Cedric blushed and kissed Harry lightly before pulling out his finger. He whispered, “I’m going to fuck Cho.”

Harry nodded with disappointment and kissed him another time.

“Actually, wait.” Cho said from her knees. “I just had a thought.”

They looked down at her.

“I want to try to suck both your cocks, together.” She said. If she’d blushed at all it wasn’t visible through her face’s flushness.

“Do you want me to use any magic?” Cedric asked.

“Let’s try without first.” She smirked.

“Harry, this ok?” Cedric asked him.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed. He wanted to be inside her expert mouth again as soon as possible.

Cho lit up, readjusting herself and taking both their dicks in her hands. She moved them together and the two boys inhaled sharply when their cocks touched. Cedric’s hand went around Harry’s waist, causing goose pimples as he delicately traced his skin.

“Ok, I think I’m ready. Ready?” Cho said.

“Ready.” They replied.

She started with the side of Harry’s head, then shoveled Cedric’s into her. Her face looked stretched thin, strange. She got them both in but couldn’t move. She pulled away, exclaiming, “You’re too big, Ced. I can’t do it.”

“Should I get my wand?” Cedric asked.

“No, I think I just wanna fuck you and finish Harry off.” She grinned up at Harry who grinned right back.

“Sounds great to me.” Harry said.

Cedric held out his hand to her, helping Cho stand. He led them all over a few steps, farther from the pool’s edge, for safety reasons.

They started to kiss. Cho heatedly on Cedric, her mouth raw and wet with saliva from sucking Harry so much. Then Cedric kissed Harry. Then Cho kissed Harry. She touched his body in long strokes as she did, like she wanted to know his full shape before going back down on him. He played with her breasts until Cedric pulled her hips towards him from behind and bent her forward at the waist.

Her mouth was even with Harry’s cock once more, though now her hands were on his waist for balance. She took Harry all the way into her mouth and back out, repeating the motion until she found their rhythm from this angle. Harry gripped her hair, and she moaned.

A loud smacking noise sounded out, and Cho’s resulting squeal muffled into Harry’s cock. Harry looked up in time to see Cedric spank her the second time. Cho squealed again, her mouth widening and his dick stuffing deeper into it. Cedric continued to spank her, and Harry thrust into her mouth farther with each one. Cedric’s final spank was the hardest of all, and Harry swore he was in her throat. Her mouth was so hot, so wet, so full of him. Cedric slid inside her vagina and Harry didn’t let her pull her mouth away from his torso an inch. She was completely full of them both just for that moment. Harry met Cedric's eyes and they grinned, feeling connected by Cho, whose cavities held them tightly.

“You want me to fuck you, Cho?” Cedric asked, his voice gruffer than earlier. The sound of it caused a spread of nerves from Harry’s abdomen. He desperately wanted Cedric to use that voice on him.

Cho tried to nod against Harry’s body, but she was too close to him to really move. He stepped backwards to give her breathing room. She slid her mouth off him entirely and said confidently, “Yes.”

Harry pushed back into her mouth, he needed to come. His dick hurt. Throbbed. She bobbed over him with the rhythm of Cedric’s thrusts until finally Harry gripped her head again and shoved deep inside, holding her in place while he fucked her mouth to abandon. Cedric was moaning, watching them while fucking Cho. Harry stared at him, at his muscles glistening with perspiration, tight and formed and hard at work. He glanced down at Cho, whose body was pulled between then, perfectly smooth and toned and covered with sweat. Her face so excited, still, as he pounded it hard. He looked up again to find Cedric smiling at him. Their eyes locked.

Harry had never felt this good before. This safe. This whole.


End file.
